My precious love
by Nagisa Kazumi
Summary: Hikari has been kidnapped by the Digimon Kaizer, what will she encounter? A Takari, rated R for some scenes and language. I've put this fic up before, but I'm not pleased with my spelling mistakes so I've deleted it and now re-uploading it.... though I


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Digimon and any Digimon characters, although I want them to be mine sooooo desperately...... *sob into Ken and Daisuke plushies* 

Author's notes: OK, *cough*, my second fic! And this time is a Takari! A bet of angsty but I think it's not TOO much^_^, and I'm not torturing Hikari on purpose! Just to let the little guys to run around for her for a little^_^;. I think I'll try to write a fic on any Digi-couples in Season 02.... but not quite sure for that! I'm a Super Kensuke Lover you know! 

  


My Precious Love

A powerful wield, followed by a dry shriek filling the dark place, Wormmon covered his eyes with his claws to avoid the bloody scene in front of him shoting into his eyes while his master cracked his whip for the millionth time of the day. The Kaizer grinned at his facinating and bloody masterpiece in front of him, then another wielf of his whip. 

"We sure are having fun, aren't we little Miss Perfect?" He spoke mockingly at his victim. 

Hikari, also known as the victim he named, opened her dry mouth but no words came out. She gasped in the pain all over her body and for her arms that had been tied up from above to take her whole body weight off the ground for almost an hour. 

Seeing her reactions, his smile darkened. "Painful huh?" 

Hikari barely managed to whisper with her cracking voice, "....why....?" 

The Kaizer felt the rage within him fought its way to burst out. "Why? You're asking me WHY?" He cried as he threw another whip to the girl, who left out a sharp shriek. "For all you've done!" 

In the corner of the room, Wormmon was almost in tears. He had never imagine what he went through in the pasted days would happen to a human, especially not to a gentle girl like Hikari. 

"For all my plans you've ruined!" 

A loud cry. 

"For all the slaves I've captured and you released them all!" 

A sharp shriek. 

"For all my pride!" 

A cracking screech. 

"For all the control spires you've destroyed!" 

A small and dry cry. 

"For.....for......for the light you have that I DON'T!!!!" 

No more shrieks or screeches from the Keeper of Light, that clearly shows the girl is unconscious. Wormmon uncovered his eyes to see his master gritting his teeth, he swung the whip on to the ground violently and walked to his throne with wobbly legs. Wormmon quietly clawed his way next to the hanging body, wanting to check her pulse somehow. The Kaizer pressed an invisible switch in front of him, the dark room was lightened up with computer screens in the next second. He started typing on the other invisible buttons with unbelievable speed and soon found what he wanted: the pinpointed location of the other Digidestined. 

Wormmon sighed in relief. He had clawed his way up to Hikari's neck to check her pulse and fortunately it's still hanging there. Now he thinks about what his master had just said. 

*"For.....for......for the light you have that I DON'T!!!!"* 

'What does that suppose to mean?' Wormmon couldn't help but to think deeply about it. 

"Wormmon." 

Wormmon was shocked and fell off from Hikari's shoulder for his master's summon. "Ye.....yes master?" 

"Send Flymon to bring the girl back to them." He said in a relatively shaky voice. 

"Why?" Wormmon was surprised at what his master told him to do. 

"You stupid worm," he turned his throne from the computer screens to see his digimon. "Airdramon will just simply throw the girl off his back and the girl crumbles." 

Wormmon's eyes were widened with glee, "Ken...." 

"You never listen do you? DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!!" Wormmon was astonished. "And if I'm correct, your screwed mind is thinking that I'm being Mr. Nice Guy here? Not a chance!" 

"Then......why...?" 

"It's surely none of you business, but since I'm Mr. Nice Guy here today, I won't mind of telling you." He turned his throne back to see the screens. "If the rubbish out there discovered Miss Perfect's pathetic little corpse, they'll definitely will go all crying and sniffing. But in the other case, if they found her dying but still alive, they'll feel so grateful and send her back to the real world for medical treatments and the girl eventually dies...." He grinned at the pleaure thought, "then they'll be in the hell of helplessness." Wormmon shivered at the imaginary picture in his mind. "Now get it and get going." 

"Ye....yes, master." He clawed to the doorway with sadness and disappointment, Ken hadn't change a bit. 

*=*=*=*=*=*=*

"Hikari! HIKARI!" Daisuke yelled hysterically in the forest, where Hikari was abducted by a light speed Digimon, _right in front of him._ He gritted his teeth as he balled his palms into fists and punched as hard as he could to the tree beside him, drawing blood to spatter. "If I was more on-guard..... darn it!" 

"It's too late to say anything," Takeru muffled, trying his best to keep himself in control. "Let's find her before it's too late for saving her." He knew it wasn't totally his own fault by heart, but the anger inside him keeps growing as seconds passed by. What would happen to her? What did the Digimon Kaizer had put her into? What if she's been starved? What if she's been tortured and hurted? 

What if she's dead? Then what's he going to do? 

That thought slammed at him HARD, he couldn't let that to happen. The world becomes meaningless without Hikari, and he knew he couldn't live without Hikari, she's the light of his life. 

The blonde head squeezed tightly at the D-3 in his hand, he shook off all the questions and despair and held back the tears, he's not going to let that to happen. 

"Are you all right Takeru?" Patamon asked concernedly on his partner's hat. 

Takeru forced himself to smile, "yes, don't worry Patamon." 

"What are we going to do when we find her?" Miyako said warinessly from behind, hoping to soothe the scene a little. 

"We better think about it," Iori added. "because she's probably..... well um, sorry to say that but, will not be in a very good shape." 

"It's the Kaizer we're talking about....." Armadillomon added to support Iori's idea. Gatomon, who had kept silent in the rest of the searching, felt the hair of her body all tensed at the thought as her potential anger finally bursted out. 

"Just what are you trying to say?" She gritted her teeth so hard that's almost drawing blood. 

Iori and Armadillomon blinked, "we didn't mean anything....." 

"Then shuttup and keep moving! Those comments aren't going to help anything, you get it Iori?" 

"Hey! That's rude!" Armadillomon yelled to defend his partner, he stepped forward to Gatomon and it looked like a fight is starting out. Miyako and Hawkmon took a quick nervous glance at each other then rushed in between the furious two and pushed them backwards. 

"Let me go Miyako!" Gatomon squealed, trying to struggle out from Miyako's grip. 

"Unless you won't fight!" She tightened her grip on Gatomon even more. Meanwhile, Hawkmon didn't have the body size advantage so he soon lost the match, Armadillomon struggled free but his way was blocked by Daisuke and Veemon together in the next second. He fought for the second time to get through while Iori ran forward and grasped him from behind. 

"Stoppit Armadillomon!" Iori yelled to his raging Digimon, holding him tight. 

"Let me go!" 

Seeing the present situation, Daisuke eyed Veemon a look and they sighed heavily together. "Just what's going on today? First Hikari's been kidnapped and now our Digimon allies are fighting over something I can't see any use of fighting?" Daisuke scowled at the thought, that was more of a statement than a question. He growled through his teeth in disgust at the thought of Hikari spending her hours _alone_ with the Digimon Kaizer, it sends a sinister shiver down his spine. Whatever or not Hikari's coming back all right or hurted, he sweared he's going to make him pay. Takeru rolled his eyes hopelessly and headed to the strangled Gatomon, who was still fighting Miyako's dead grip. He gestured Miyako to let go of her, thankfully Gatomon wasn't seething anymore but droplets of tears were running their way down her cheeks, that made Armadillomon to realize what he had been doing and stopped struggling in Iori's arms. Takeru frowned and gently held Gatomon up into his embrace in a Hikari fashion, he understood what she needs now is comfort. 

".... Takeru.... I'm...... I'm so scared....." She said through the wail hisses. ".... I don't...... know what to do........ and now I'm...... acting like a brat......" 

Hearing the Digimon of Light, his frown deepened at the twist in his stomach, but at the other hand, stroking the hurted cat's head, as gentle as ever. "We'll get her back, and I'm sure she'll be fine. But remember next time, try your best not to take out your stress on your friends, it's not their fault and they feel just the same way as you do." He shut his eyes tightly, Patamon cuddled his head to encourage him, he smiled and continued. "What about a little nap? You must be very tired by now." Gatomon lifted her head up to face Takeru while shooking her head, refused to take the offer. 

"I'm feeling a lot better now, thank you so much." She closed her eyes in relief, but snapped them open again as she heard some sort of dazzling noises coming from the far end of the forest. She took a glance at everyone, they were all holding their breathes, that was a sign for her of them knowing what's happening and she knocked Takeru down to the ground while the other Digimons did the same to their partners, they barely dodged the shoving force above their heads, which it went back and forth for several times. None of them dared to move as the trees shaked violently in the gust before the noises went further and further away. Peeking with a mouth full of mud, Daisuke saw the leaves and branches around them have been cut and fell to the ground beside and on top of them, they stood up and dusted off their clothes. Takeru traced a Flymon now far away from them in the sky. 

"What had just happened?" Daisuke asked dumbly and no one ever answered. The noise was suddenly replaced by a familar sound, Takeru's D-3 was sounding for the appearance of the Keeper of Light not far from where they were. He couldn't help but to gasp with joy. 

"Hikari!" 

"Drop the girl off somewhere near the Digidestined.... job's done." Wormmon muttered on Flymon's back. 

All the for remaining children rushed to the spot indicated on Takeru's D-3 in full speed, while all of them were praying that nothing had happened to the girl. However, against their wills, what appeared in front of them was a shock to them - What they found was a numb and bloody Hikari, with bleeding and dried cuts and bruises all over her body. Takeru and Gatomon slowly approached in awe, while the others were still frozen in fear and shock. He knelt down beside her and gently put her on to his lap. Her clothes were torn, and her hair clip was missing, Takeru brushed a strand of her silky brown bang off to the side of her face, tears running down his cheeks by now. "Hikari......" 

Gatomon was also in tears, but she soon overcame the fear and moved on to a more important thing. She moved to her partner's neck and slowly, moved her trembling hand towards it. She shut her eyes so tight that her tears were running down like a waterfall, but her face was delighted when she found Hikari's weak but existing pulse. Takeru whooped uncontrollably, like the knot in his stomach has finally been untied as he saw Gatomon nodded. He got up with Hikari in his arms and ran to the Digiport that happened to be the closest and headed back to the real world, the others followed so close behind with glee. 

*=*=*=*=*=*=*

Three hours had passed, the red light of the Operation Room still hadn't been switched off. It was late in midnight and all of them were exhausted from the searching earlier in the day. Iori was busy at the pay phone, calling first the Yagami's resident, then his home and the others' one by one. Daisuke was pounding his head to the wall outside of the operation room, with Takeru sitting on the bench outside of the room, squeezing his hat in his hands and eyes never torn from the room. His mind had gone blink, he couldn't think of any possiblities anymore and just believed in the faith in his heart that Hikari, the one he loves, will survive through this. While all of them were occupied in one way or an other, Miyako was busy dealing with a nurse for Hikari's accident report. 

"She....um .... she...... was hit by a car!" Miyako twisted her mind to think of any other possible "accidents" that had made Hikari into such a bad shape. 

The nurse narrowed her eyes, "where's the driver and the car then?" 

".... Don't know, it was a Hit and Run!" 

"But the injuries didn't seem to be caused that way." The nurse stared at Miyako suspiciously, by now Miyako is sweating. 

"..... Oh! Oh ya, it wasn't a car hit! It was..... it was...... she rolled down a cliff!" 

"A cliff?" Now the nurse felt _more_ suspicious. Miyako couldn't help but to yell. 

"I said she rolled off a cliff and that means she _had_ rolled off a cliff! You get it now DAMN-IT!" That nurse's eyes widened in surprise as the rude girl that had just sweared to her sped off to where her friends were. 

Fifteen more minutes later, the red light was off finally. Takeru and Daisuke both jumped and ran to the doctor in a flash. 

"How's she?" Daisuke asked nervously. The doctor smiled in return, "she's fine for now, but her terrible blood lost will take a long time for her body to rebuild the blood tissues. You can visit her after the narcotic wears off." A cart was then pushed out from the Operation Room with Hikari sleeping peacefully on it, Takeru and Daisuke ran to it but were stopped by the nurses carrying it. 

"We'll inform you for any statu changes." One of the nurse said and contiues her way down the hallway. The doctor put his gentle hand on to Takeru's shoulder. 

"Get some rest now, we'll inform you if she's awake." 

Takeru could only nod to the doctor. He walked wobbly back to the bench and bumped his rear on it, sitting there, his face totally in a blink. 

Daisuke was awakened by the first line of light of the sun rising. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and turned to where the others have been. Miyako was sleeping in a sitting position, Iori sleeping beside her, head on her shoulder, and Takeru sitting beside them....... wide awake. He cursed himself for drifting off to sleeping. 

"Who's Takaishi Takeru here?" A soft voice came from not too far away but was enough to make the boys jump, Takeru stood up. 

"Yagami Hikari wants to see you." With that Takeru was on his way to the patient room, Daisuke following close behind. 

"Sorry gentlemen, but one visitor at a time for now." That nurse said firmly but kept the gentle tone in her voice, the boys shot each other a look. After several seconds Daisuke shook, accepting the defeat. 

"Go ahead TJ," he put a hand on Takeru's shoulder, which made the blonde head's eyes widened. "Hikari wants to see you, but not me." 

"Daisuke......?" 

"Oh and, bring this to her." He handed a red hair clip which belongs to Hikari and patted on the Keeper of Hope's shoulder once again, a little harder this time. "I found it in where we found Hikari. Take good care of her." He walked away when he finished. Takeru stared at the hair clip for a moment, then followed the nurse as she showed the way to Hikari's room. 

Her face was paler than a piece of paper, Takeru stood in the doorway for a minute before stepping inside and settled down on a chair beside the bed. His heart ached, how could he put his love into this condition? He carefully placed his hand on to hers, brought it up and kissed it. He felt so useless, he felt like it was _him_ who had done this to Hikari. How could he? 

He almost jumped as her hand shifted in his hands. The blonde was astonished by the move, he striaghened up his position for a better view of his love. 

"..... Ta...keru?" A whisper escaped from her lips. 

"Yes, I'm here." 

"I'm.... saved?" 

"Hai," he whispered back. "You'll be fine, don't worry." 

Her lips curved into a weak smile, "thank..... you so much..... for saving me...." 

Takeru shook, his heart aching again. "No...... it's because of me that you're here now....." Tears sliding down his cheeks. "I'm sorry...... I'm so sorry....." 

Hikari shook and squeezed lightly on her love's hand, "no.... it wasn't your fault......" She wiped his tears away with great effort, but winced in pain when her arm went too high. Takeru gripped it gently and put it back under the blanket. 

"Rest now Hikari...... we'll have plenty of time to talk later." 

She smiled, as sweet as ever. "Hai, oyasumi." Then she closed her eyes, drifted into a peaceful dream in the next second. Takeru stared at her calm sleeping figure, eyes never leaving. 

"..... I swear I'll never let this to happen to you again....." He muffled, voice level down so he won't have wake up the beautiful sleeping girl. "I swear I will not put you into any more danger. I love you, Hikari." He gathered his hands together, supporting his head with them. "With all my heart........." 

  
  
~Owari~ 

  
So here's my second fic, needless to say again it's a Takari (then what's the point of this sentence you ask? Hmmm.... good question......) and I can't believe I've wrote this because I really didn't expect myself to write a Takari..... well then this one's for you Takari fans out there! Please read and review and see you next time! I've stay up to write this and it's now 5: 05am in the midnight/morning! Shhhh...... don't wake my parents up! They're going to kill me!   
  



End file.
